


Oh, what a quiet night

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur can't sleep after a fight with Merlin, so he goes on a search for him.





	Oh, what a quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thank you to my BRILIANT Artist Lao Paperman, who deserved so much better than me. Your art is amazing!
> 
> 2) Thank you schweet_heart for being sweet enough to beta this little story for me last minute. You rock!
> 
> 3) Thank you Reverse Mods for putting up with me and for organising this lovely fest. You did more than well :)
> 
> 4) And last but not least; A big shoutout to the Merlin Chat; you are all wonderful people, who inspire me to keep writing and I am glad to have found a family online. Big hugs!

Arthur had messed up. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but after waiting for what felt like ages for Merlin to return to his chambers, he knew he had made a mistake and that Merlin wasn’t coming back to sleep in his arms tonight.

Their changed relationship was still fairly new; some days, even Arthur couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that he had finally what he wanted: Merlin, not only as his manservant but as his lover.

These last weeks Merlin had spent every night in Arthur’s bed, the two of them wrapped around each other, happily passed out after hours of pleasure; but tonight Arthur was on his own, desperately waiting for Merlin to return and knowing in his heart that he wouldn’t.

Camelot had had another one of its famous feasts earlier that evening, one that had included wine and meat and Arthur treating Merlin like he always did. But something had been wrong with Merlin tonight, Arthur could feel it, and all of his jokes, all of his typical teasing had only hurt Merlin more.

Arthur still hadn’t figured out what had been bothering Merlin as he was sitting on his bed alone, but he was sure he was at fault.

Lying down and closing his eyes, he realized how empty his bed felt without Merlin to share it with. Despite never having felt so vast before Merlin had started to sleep there as well, it felt too huge now to fit a single person.

“He’ll get over it,” he muttered to himself and turned onto his other side, but still sleep eluded him. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, no closer to the land of dreams than an hour before, he got up and moved over to the window, hoping some fresh air might help him clear his head.

The courtyard was deserted except for a few guards patrolling; he could make them out even in the dark thanks to the full moon and the stars illuminating the castle from the outside. There were no lights to be seen in any of the windows, either, and the same was true for Gaius’s chambers. Merlin must have retired in his own bed for once.

Damn it. Not even the slight chill of the night could drive him back to his bed; there was only one thing that would make him fall asleep tonight and that thing - or rather, that person - was on the other side of the castle right now.

Without thinking, Arthur turned from the window and wandered over to his screen where his tunic still hung; Merlin, the lazy idiot, must have forgotten to put it away. Shrugging into the white fabric, he opened the door and murmured some excuse to the guards standing in front of it.

Before long he was on his way to the infirmary.

 

***

 

It felt weird, sneaking into Gaius’s chambers in the middle of the night while the old man was loudly snoring, but Arthur had to do it. He had to find Merlin and he had to talk to him, to apologize for whatever he did wrong so that he could finally sleep. Preferably with Merlin cuddled against his body.

He opened the squeaking door, holding his breath as he heard Gaius move in his sleep, and silently entered Merlin’s room, having assured himself that Gaius was still snoring.

It was dark. Only a single candle illuminated the room, but he realized the second he had entered that he was alone. Merlin’s bed was empty; the moonlight shining through the window illuminated the unmade bed sheets. There were clothes all over the floor and Arthur nearly tripped over something bright red.

It was Merlin’s neckerchief, hastily thrown next to his day clothing. Arthur picked it up, unsure why he did it, and made his way over to the bed. There was a big book next to it; even in the dark Arthur could read the word Poetry written on the front. He chuckled as he remembered that one time Leon had caught them wandering the castle in the middle of the night and Merlin had used poetry lessons as an excuse.

Arthur sat down on the bed, registering how uncomfortable it was in comparison to his own bigger and softer one. He still had Merlin’s neckerchief in his hands, and, unsure what to do with it, brought it to his nose before he had even fully decided to do so.

It smelled like Merlin and for one single moment Arthur was jealous of that crappy piece of fabric, for being so close to Merlin all day long. He took another deep breath, Merlin’s scent ghosting through his nostrils. He had missed that smell all evening long. Just that scent was enough to shoot sparks through Arthur’s body. By now it was used to having Merlin under him or atop him each night and clearly missed his closeness as much as Arthur’s conscious mind.

Another sniff and he could feel his trousers tighten, his erection steadily growing as he gave in to the smell. Arthur dropped a hand to his crotch to rearrange himself, but even that small touch of his own hand made his blood boil.

He moaned, without realizing it and started rubbing himself through his clothing. The fabric felt rough against his sensitive skin, but he didn’t care as a fantasy that he’d often had in the past and never had a chance to act out replaced all his thoughts.

He imagined Merlin wearing nothing but that damned neckerchief; hard and willing, waiting for Arthur in his bed chambers; telling him that he loved him, that he forgave him for whatever stupid thing they had been fighting about.

Or in his own chambers, alone at night; touching himself; breaching himself; burying his face in the damp material of Merlin’s neckerchief as to not make too much noise.

Within minutes Arthur was painfully hard and it was equally as hard to ignore it; the light rubbing above his clothing only turning him on more instead of giving him any relief. Still pressing his face to the fabric, he tried to open his trousers with his other hand so he could get some real friction.

“Arthur?”

His head whipped up, surprised and dumbfounded.

“You’re back,” was all he could say, unsure how to dismiss the situation. His hand in his own breeches was something he could hardly explain innocently.

 

***

 

Merlin didn’t know what he expected to find upon returning to his room but it was definitely not the sight currently in front of him. After successfully sneaking past a heavily snoring Gaius, not only once but twice, he entered his bedroom only to find Arthur there, one hand down his trousers and his face pressed into some fabric. It took Merlin a moment to recognize the fabric as the neckerchief he had worn that day.

For a second he thought he was dreaming - maybe he had fallen asleep under a tree during his midnight walk - but no, there was no way this was a dream. His dream Arthur was usually doing a lot of things but rubbing his face on Merlin’s neckerchief while clearly touching himself was not usually one of those things. And neither was the look on Arthur’s face; a mixture of guilt and surprise.

"You’re back,” Arthur said and dropped the neckerchief as if it had burnt him.

“You are here,” Merlin replied, still not sure what was going on. His eyes landed on Arthur’s hand again, still stuck in his trousers but not moving.

“I couldn’t sleep; I came to ap-” Merlin didn’t let him finish. After spending the last few hours missing Arthur, he’d realized how stupid their fight had been. Arthur had always been a bit rough around the edges, and as much as Merlin often complained about it, it was also part of Arthur’s charm; part of who he was. And Merlin wouldn’t change that for anything.

With two long strides, he was in Arthur’s space, pressing his lips desperately against the blond’s. Arthur made a surprised umpf sound that he would probably later deny, but soon he was reciprocating the kiss, his tongue dancing along Merlin’s plush bottom lip, asking for entrance. Merlin granted it willingly, pushing his hands against Arthur’s strong chest as he lost himself in the pleasure rushing through his body. He could feel Arthur’s hard dick pressing against his own breeches; could feel them tighten as his own cock started to fill.

A moan escaped his lips as soon as they came up for air. Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead against Arthur’s. Their noses touching, he could see the relief on Arthur’s face.

“I couldn’t sleep either. That’s why I took a midnight walk to clear my head. I was planning on sneaking out again to get back to you.”

Arthur chuckled, a sound Merlin didn’t get to hear all that often.

“Looks like I found you first.”

“That you did.”

Their lips crashed again, full of tenderness and love for one another. For a few moments they just enjoyed kissing each other, holding each other, before Arthur deepened the kiss again.

Merlin could feel his brain shutting down, his whole body acting on instinct alone; an instinct that wanted to feel more of Arthur than just his hot mouth against his own.

“Bed,” he murmured between kisses, his skin on fire. He couldn’t think of anything except Arthur’s body on top of his between his rumpled sheets.

 

***

 

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore; Merlin’s request to be taken to his bed was exactly the thing he needed to hear. Without breaking their kiss, he pushed against Merlin’s chest to make him move towards the bedding.

Merlin made a surprised sound as the back of his knees hit his bed. Arthur pushed again and Merlin let himself fall onto rough cushions, missing Arthur’s softer ones but nevertheless enjoying having Arthur in his bed; he had way too many dreams about Arthur being there to deny it.

Arthur followed him, covering Merlin’s body with his own again. The slide of their bodies was exhilarating, even with their clothing still on. His mouth found a spot behind Merlin’s ear and he started to kiss and lick the skin, making Merlin moan loudly. He could feel Arthur’s nose brush against his ear.

“Are you sniffing me?” he suddenly asked, laughing lightly.

“Shut up, Merlin,” was the only reply he got before he could feel Arthur’s teeth sink into his earlobe. He let out another loud moan.

“Shush.” Arthur bit Merlin’s ear again. “We don’t want to wake up Gaius.”

Merlin only nodded, biting his lip to suppress another moan as Arthur went back to caressing his neck with his lips. Gaius was the last person he wanted to see right now. Arthur dipped his tongue in the hollow of Merlin’s collarbone, which was as far as he could go with their shirts still on.

“Off.” Arthur started pulling on the hem of Merlin’s shirt, and Merlin for once followed his order without any argument.

“Yours too,” was all he said as he untangled himself from the clothing, shoving his trousers down as well before kicking them off.

“Uff.” Arthur made some slightly pained sound as Merlin accidentally kicked him in the process.

“Sorry,” he apologized, before using Arthur’s distraction to turn them over.

Merlin’s lips connected with Arthur’s nipple, still hidden under his tunic. His spit dampened the material, making it stick to the nub he was currently caressing with his tongue and teeth. This time it was Arthur who moaned loudly.

“What did you say about not waking Gaius?” Merlin chuckled against Arthur’s chest.

“What did I say about you shutting up, Merlin?” was Arthur’s answer instead, before he pushed Merlin’s head far enough away for him to strip out of his tunic.

Within seconds Merlin’s mouth was back on his body, his hands wandering down Arthur’s pecs towards his still open breeches. He could feel Arthur’s erection strain against his hands, a wet patch of fabric surrounding it. He slipped one hand inside and felt the heat of Arthur’s arousal against his fingertips. They both moaned at the contact.

“More,” was all Arthur could say as Merlin tightened his hold on the hard cock. He could clearly feel the heaviness he was now so familiar with. His own neglected erection was pressed against the rough material of his sheets; he unconsciously started humping against them, searching for some friction, but it was not enough for either of them.

Merlin withdrew his hand, despite the quiet whine leaving Arthur’s lips, to push down Arthur’s trousers for good. As soon as they were past his hips Arthur kicked them off, not caring where they landed.

Finally they were skin to skin, nothing keeping them apart anymore. Arthur brought Merlin’s head back to his for another searing kiss, their bodies rubbing against each other, both men moaning into each other’s mouths.

Arthur tried to create more friction, his hand sneaking between their bodies to where their erections were pressed against another. He grabbed them both, knowing how much Merlin loved it, and started stroking.

“Oh god, Arthur.” Merlin closed his eyes in pleasure. The feeling of Arthur’s hot erection stroking against his was nearly enough for him to lose control. He pressed his forehead against Arthur’s cheek, panting heavily as each up and down motion of Arthur’s first brought him closer to his release.

“Stop,” he suddenly nearly shouted.

The other man stopped immediately, unsure of what was wrong. Merlin caught his confused gaze and smiled slowly.

“I wanna come with you inside me.” After weeks of nights like this he finally could say those words without blushing like an untouched virgin.

 

***

 

Arthur swallowed at the implication of Merlin’s words and nearly came from just the thought of it. Without saying a word, he turned them over again, so he could lay on top of Merlin’s body. Their mouth’s went back to kissing as Arthur blindly fumbled towards the nightstand next to Merlin’s bed. He could hear a clash as his hand collided with something, which made both men turn their heads.

“Are those berries?” he asked, confused, after realising his hand had collided with a bowl, spilling some of the tiny berries on the bed. They were lucky; that could have been the candle he kicked over.

“Here, let me,” Merlin said and grabbed what Arthur had been looking for on the other side of the bed. He handed him a jar of oil.

“So, should I?” Arthur asked.

Merlin only nodded and spread his legs wider for him. Arthur swallowed and opened the jar. The oil was warm, comfortable to the touch. He tipped three fingers inside before closing it and handing it back to Merlin. Merlin took it and brought it back from where he took it.

Arthur moved down the bed a bit, so he would be closer to Merlin’s privates. He breathed in the scent of Merlin’s arousal, his mouth watering, itching to take Merlin into his mouth. Slowly he moved his hand towards Merlin’s balls, touching them lightly.

Merlin gasped. Tugging on them briefly, Arthur moved on, trailing his oiled fingers between Merlin’s cheeks and to the place he was really looking for. He could feel the folded entrance tremble as he finally gave into his desire and wrapped his lips around Merlin’s leaking dick.

The taste was familiar, musky and salty and all Merlin. He knew how Merlin liked it best by now, and, listening to the arousing noises Merlin made, he finally breached his entrance with one finger.

The oil helped him move smoothly inside, and it didn’t take long to add the other two fingers as he lazily suckled on Merlin’s engorged head. Merlin suddenly pushed his hips forward, nearly choking Arthur as he scissored his fingers and found Merlin’s special spot.

Merlin kept moaning Arthur’s name, driving him insane. Seeing Merlin like this, feeling his pleasure, was nearly enough to bring Arthur over the edge.

Merlin pushed Arthur’s head away, despite having a slight look of displeasure on his face at the loss of Arthur’s hot mouth.

“I said I wanted you inside of me.”

That sentence was enough to drive Arthur into motion. He slowly extracted his fingers, quickly bringing them to his own erection to rub some of the leftover oil on it. He spread Merlin’s legs a bit more and Merlin moved them so they could wrap around Arthur.

Quickly he pressed the head of his cock against Merlin’s entrance. They both made needy noises as he pressed inside. A shudder went through his body as he felt Merlin’s flesh part for him, allowing him inside.

“Merlin,” he moaned and kissed the other man as he finally pushed inside all the way. The hot tightness surrounding him was the most amazing pleasure in the world.

Arthur started to move, to pull back and push back inside. After a few trusts he found Merlin’s spot again, making the other man cry out. Merlin’s hand was buried in Arthur’s golden curls and the other pressed against Arthur’s ass, urging him to move faster.

He could feel Merlin’s legs wrap tighter around him. His arms were straining as he held himself up, which he didn’t even register. He was too lost in the feeling of Merlin’s body embracing him.

Merlin kept shouting Arthur’s name, their moans getting louder as they stopped kissing, both breathing too heavy to do more than drag their lips lazily against each others. They stopped caring about the noises they made, too lost in pleasure.

Arthur could feel himself getting close, his release approaching fast. He managed to hold himself with one arm and squeeze the other one between their bodies. A few pulls of his wrist enough to make Merlin lose control. With a loud shout he came, wetness spreading between their bellies.

Arthur could feel Merlin’s orgasm rip through his body and it was finally too much. After two more thrusts he came as well, emptying himself in Merlin’s warm body. His whole body tingled, and he felt as if his release would never stop.

When it did he could do nothing but collapse on Merlin, his whole energy drained after the wonderful orgasm he’d just had.

“Umpf,” Merlin made an undignified noise as he nearly got buried under Arthur’s weight. Arthur quickly shifted, his now-soft dick slipping out. They both felt a strange loss at the sensation. Still tucked against one another, they waited for their heart beats to slow down and their breathing to go back to normal.

Merlin pressed a soft kiss against Arthur’s lips.

“That was ama-”

The door burst open.

“Merlin? Arthur?”

Even in their surprised state they recognized the voice. Shooting up, they turned around only to find a sleepy and shocked-looking Gaius in the doorway. They had completely forgotten to be quite in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the art for the story and give Lao some love: http://lao-paperman.tumblr.com/tagged/poetry-book
> 
> This is just a shortened version, the original version is still a WIP but I will finish it at some point!


End file.
